


The Apartment

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Living in a muffle world, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: After being targets Draco and his son had been forced into hiding amongst the Muggles.They have no idea how to live without magic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, you two will be safe here,” Harry spoke as he watched Draco walk into the apartment with the look of distaste. “It’s only temporary until we find out who’s trying to kill you.” 

“This closet is big, Dad,” Scorpius smiled walking around. “Odd place to put a closet though.” 

“Scorpius,” Draco sighed. “This is what they call an apartment.” 

“Oh, I never saw one before,” Scorpius touched the wall. “It looks so real.” 

“Okay,” Harry looked at Draco who was scowling. “So, anything else you need?”

“Extension charms,” 

“Oh… right… uh, the thing is… no magic.” Harry smiled before ducking out of the door. “I’ll talk to you later, bye!” 

\--

Once home Harry was holding his hand over his heart. He did not want to see or stay for the yelling he was sure to get from Draco. After all, he had left them in a Muggle apartment hidden away among London with the hopes that they would be safe. 

“Dad?” 

Looking up Harry grinned a bit seeing his youngest son. “Hey, Albus,” 

“Are they okay?” Worry on Albus’s face was clear. “Scorpius was excited but I was worried. I mean… what if they get found?” 

“They won’t.” 

“Good,” Albus smiled. “Oh, and I can’t wait until he has his first microwave dinner! How did they react when you showed them how to use the muggle kitchen appliances?”

“Oh.” Harry’s grin became tight. “Forgot about that...Uh, I’ll be back.” 

“Wait, I’m coming with you!”

\--

Draco was reading the instruction on the back of the boxes he had found in the large box. It must have been an ice box. Both he and Scorpius were hungry. Normal Draco would have used magic to cook, or rather summon food but no magic, no magic cooking pots, and pans. 

Flipping the box over he frowned at the Chicken Pot Pie on the cover. It certainly looked good on the box. Turning it back over reading again Draco frowned. What on Earth was a microwave? Was it some for of pot? 

Looking around in the kitchen Draco spotted three pots sitting on the stove. Moving onto the burner he places the box on it waiting. After waiting five minutes like the instructions told him to do the blonde picked it up. 

“It’s still cold?” Placing it back into the pan Draco waited a few minutes before waving his hands at the pan. “Cook!” 

“Dad?” 

Looking over Draco saw his son walking into the kitchen with something in his hands. “Yes?”

“What’s this?” Scorpius held out the black stick. “It has buttons on it but I don’t know what it’s for.” 

“Me either.” Taking it Draco frowned at it before pointing it at the pan pushing some buttons at it in hopes. “Cook. Fire. Something.” 

“Ooo,” Scorpius got close to the pan looking at it. “Is it done? Why’s it in a box?” 

“I’m not sure it it works,” Draco frowned hitting the remote on the stove. “I can’t get it to lite a fire…. Ugh, Come Scorpius, let’s go gather some wood.” 

“Okay,” Standing Scorpius followed his father out of the apartment. The closed the door locking it up. They made their way outside looking around. They walked a bit looking around when they stopped in front of a shop that had wood for sale. “Dad, look! It’s wrapped up and everything.” 

“Alright, let’s get one,” Draco walked in picking up one of the wrapped logs before looking around. Observing as the muggles paid for their things they made their ways to a line. It wasn’t too bad. Once they were in front Draco put the logs down. “I want these, please.” 

“Okay, that'll be fifteen pounds.” 

“....Yes.” Draco took out the money that Potter had given him. He couldn't find one that had a fifteen on it before just handing the muggle one with a fifty on it. Hopefully it worked. “This?” 

“Yeah,” She took it before punching in some buttons before pushing the note in before pulling out more and handing it back. “Here’s your chance… Oh, do you want those too?”

Draco looked down to see a nice pile of candy sitting there. Ones he had no clue what they were before looking at his son who was giving him a wide-eyed smile and big eyes that almost seemed to be shining. 

“Um, yes.” 

Once paid, and confusion on the money because Draco had handed her too little and then too much before they got it right. Now they headed back to the apartment. Once inside they put the candy in another pot. 

“Alright, we need to put the wood in… hm,” Draco looked around curiously before frowning when he realized there was no fireplace. “No fireplace. Alright, what else can we use.”

Together they searched the kitchen when Scorpius could a soup pot. Pulling It out he looked over it. “What about this dad?”

“That will do,” Draco smiled. “Bring it here.” 

They set it in the middle of the kitchen. Opening the wood Draco placed three of the logs inside of it. Scorpius picked up a cooling rack before placing it on top. They both stared at it for a long moment. 

“How do we lite it?”

“Hm… back to the store,” Draco declared. “And let’s get some of those things we saw… what did the muggle call them?”

“I think she called them fireworks?”

\--

Harry walked into the apartment to Draco soddening Malfoy about to set the apartment on fire with a bonfire, firecrackers and frozen dinners on top just as the blonde was about to lite the match.

“NO!” Harry basically tackled Draco to the floor. “Stop!” 

“Get off me!” Draco batted him off. “Are you mad?!” 

Tossing the matches and firecrackers into the trash Harry put a hand over his heart. “Oh geez, that was close…” 

“Oh, Albus!” Scorpius cried happily. “You’re here! Can you help us make some food?”

“Sure,” Albus laughed looking at his dad tossing things away from Mr. Malfoy. “So… let me show you what a microwave is.”

“Do you have any idea how long it took us to set that up?!” Draco yelled following Harry as he put the pot away. “We’re starving,” 

“Yes, well, that will set the whole apartment on fire,” Harry sighed now that he got rid of the dangerous thing. Looking at the fire logs he tossed them out too. Just in case. “I forgot to show you have to cook or at least warm-up stuff before I left.” 

“I think I was doing fine.” 

“Apartment. On. Fire.” Harry said a bit loudly. “Fire is bad!” 

“I could put it out… oh, right. Well, I could if you would give us our wands back!” 

“You know we can’t do that.” Harry looked over at Albus as showing Scorpius how to use the Microwave along with showing him long frozen items normally took. “Come on, Scorpius can show you that later. I’ll show you how to use the phone.” 

“A what?” Frowning Draco watched as Harry walked over to the living room table picking up a small device. “Can’t we just Owl?”

“No.” Harry handed it over. “Alright, this is a phone. Turn it on.” 

Draco waves it. “Nothing happened.” 

“...Albus! Call home! We'll be here a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining the phone to Draco with little success Harry tried to show Scorpius hoping the teen would pick up fast. Instead, Scorpius started to use it was a paper weight. Sighing Harry called Draco over twenty times and each time it went to voicemail. 

Getting up he decided he had had to go in person to check on the Malfoys. He was worried because there had been protecting spells set up around the apartment building in case of a break-in. Once in from of the apartment door, he called again hoping that maybe they would answer. That did happen. 

Knocking on the door Harry waited for a minute before it opened with Draco stand there. “Hey, I came to see how you are doing?”

“Well, enough,” Draco gave him a dirty look. “You need to bring us new food. We’re both sick.” 

“You’ve only had it for a day.” 

“And both of us have stomach pains! You better get some medicine for my son, Potter or so help me I will beat you with a muggle pan!”

“You have some,” Harry walked over to the cabinet pulling out a couple of vials. “We left some potions here in case.” 

“Give me that!” Draco snapped grabbing one before looking at it. “This will do.” 

Harry followed Draco into the smaller bedroom where Scorpius was laying down holding his stomach in obvious pain. He watched as Draco had him take the potion first before drinking the second half. They waited for a minute until the pain passed. 

“What happened?”

“Your muggle food didn’t sit well with us.” Draco sat down before pulling out the phone. “And this won’t stop singing.” 

Trying not to smack his forehead Harry took the phone. “Don’t you remember how to answer it?”

“I asked it hello already.” 

“Is Albus here?”

“Oh, no he’s at home,” Harry said but wanted to kick himself for not bringing him. Albus wouldn't’ be happy when he got home. “Alright, I’m going to get you a basic phone, Draco and as far as the food is concerned I don’t think it should have hurt you unless you undercooked.” 

“Impossible, I made sure it was cooked through and even tasted it first.” Draco glared at him. “Wait… this is poor people food is it?”

“What?”

“Harry, I’m sure you did not bring us food that our bodies can’t handle considering what food we grew up on.” 

“Oh…” Harry let out a weak laugh.”That’s right. It’s might be?”

“Harry!” 

“Sorry! It just never crossed my mind that you wouldn't be able to handle it! I’ll go get you guys some food and show you how to make simple dishes.” 

“Very while.”   
\--

“Why didn’t you say it was like potions class?” Draco spoke taking over. “I can do this.” 

Harry watched shocked that Draco was able to cook. “Wait. When did you learn how to cook?” 

“I read this book,” Draco held up a cookbook. “It fell open when I was trying to kill your phone thing.” 

“Wow. Okay, so, yeah, like a potion. You're good at them, right?”

“I got all Os.” 

“WHAT?!”

“Don’t look surprised!” Draco hissed before opening the book again. “I find it enjoyable. However, I do need a robe.” 

Looking around Harry opened the pantry finding an apron. It was blue. Picking it up he turned to Draco who was reading the book while stirring the water before he added some broth to it before going back to the book. 

“I need a chicken,” Draco looked at him. “Go find one so I can kill it and clean it real quick.” 

“Okay, let’s set this,” Harry took the pot aside. “And I’ll take you two to lunch, I’ll take you to the Market where you buy whatever you want to cook for the next week, okay?” 

“I just need the bloody chicken.” 

“Um,” Harry looked over at Scorpius who was just standing there chewing on a candy bar before getting an idea. “And besides I’ve been wanting to take Albus to this American Burger place called In and Out.” 

“Albus?” Scorpius looked up excitedly before rushing to his Dad’s side. “Can we go, Dad? Please?” 

“...Well,” Draco looked at the pot before sighing and scowling at Harry. “Might as well. This food won't’ poison us will it?”

“I promise.” 

\--

“Oh god, Draco, for the of Marlin, it’s a burger!” Harry nearly yelled. “Just pick up the thing and eat it.” 

They had ordered their food. Draco had been less they ready to try it first. Instead, he picked up the french fries first looking at them curiously before slightly tasting them. After he deemed them good he ate them slower than a snail. 

Next, he had poked the burger like it was sort of alien thing. Poking it with a straw Draco frowned at it before looking at his son who was happily eating his food. Alright, Scorpius would happily eat anything if Albus gave him an okay. 

When Harry simple to him Draco looked at him. “I have to touch it?”

“YES…. YOU DO…” Harry waved his hand at it. “Come on, just eat it.” 

“Mmm,” Draco let out before picking up the burger giving it another odd look before carefully taking a bite chewing slowly. “Hm.” 

“Well?”

“It’s good,” Draco took another small bite. “I really like it.” 

“Then why are you eating it like it’s going to bite back.” 

“Unlike you, I have manners,” Draco spoke not noticing that Scorpius stopped eating looking at him before slowly turning back and taking slower, smaller bites. “Besides, that’s what you do at a dining establishment.” 

“We’re in a Fast Food place- Never mind,” Harry took out some money. “Hey, Al, can you go get us all some shakes?”

“Sure,” Albus got up before taking the money. “Come on, Scorpius,” 

“Coming,” 

\--

“Here.” 

“Why is this chicken already gutted and why is it cold?” Draco frowned. “It’s not going to be fresh.” 

“Draco, you are not going to be killing a chicken. It’s already made to order you just put it in the pot.” Harry took the chicken and put it in the trolly. “Come on, what else do you want from your cookbook?”

Opening the book, Draco scanned it. “I need a cow.” 

“Merlin, please, don’t make me choke this-”

\--

Three days later Scorpius was wearing his last set of clothes. “Dad.... how do we get clean clothes?”

“I’m working on it,” Draco was frustrated. He had shrunk down a lot of their clothes when they left but no magic there was no way to unshrink them. “Hm,,, one of these has to be a washing tub.” 

Scorpius followed his father into the kitchen where they looked around. “Albus said that it was on that washes and drys.” 

“Alright, did he mention where?”

Thinking about it Scorpius grinned. “Yes! There in the hall!” 

Making their way to the hall Draco looked at the machines. Leaning over he saw one that said Wash on it. Smiling he opened the lid look in to see it empty. 

“Let's put in our clothes.” 

“Okay!” 

After loading up the washer Scorpius picked up a box. “We have to put this in… oh, look! It’s little packages.” 

Taking the washing pods Draco frowned. “How many do we need to put in?”

“Maybe it’s one for each clothes items?” 

“Yes, let’s try that.” Draco tossed in a good number before they closed it and turned it on. “There easy, right?”

“Yes!” Scorpius cheered. “Oh, Dad, can we try making pancakes?”

“Of course,” Draco was proud of himself. “I told Potter cooking was just like potions class.” 

\--

Having the morning off was amazing. Harry was asleep in bed all bundled up and warm. He was pretty much going to stay there until it was time for work when the phone on his bedstand went off. 

Groaning Harry glared at it. There was only one reason he even had a phone. Picking it up Harry answered it. 

“What Draco?”

“It’s trying to kill us!” 

\--

Bursting into the Apartment with his pajamas on Harry almost had a heart attack seeing bubbles everywhere with Draco and his son trying to fight them off with a broom and mop. Having used magic to get there Harry stood there realising what he had done. 

He had, in his haste, used magic. That meant anyone could track him to see if there was where the Malfoys were hiding. Closing his eyes Harry took out his wand cleaning the mess up easy as the two turned to him. Draco was glaring, Scorpius with a smile. 

“You said no magic!” 

“Grab your things, we need to move. Now.” 

“Oh, sure,” Draco lifted his hand up into the air making a swishing motion. “Oh, wait, I can’t use my magic!” 

“Fine, here!” Harry summoned the two wands. “Here, hurry,” 

“Give me those!” Draco took them both. “You know, Scorpius is underage! You can’t let him use magic! Here, let me summoning a tracker spell on us so they can just fly their way here.” 

“Why are you so upset?!”

“I burnt my roast your arse!”

“That’s what you're mad about?!”

“Yes! Do you know how good it smelt!” 

“Just get your things and get ready to leave!” 

\--

“I can’t believe you brought your burnt roast.” 

“Shut up, Potter!” Draco held the pot closer to him. “Do you know how long it took to make this?! SIX HOURS POTTER!” 

“Alright, shut up,” Harry unlocked the door to the new apartment. “Alright, this one only has one bedroom, so we got you guys bunkbeds.” 

“A what?” Draco walked in setting the roast down on the couch. “This is smaller than the last one!” 

Picking up the roast Harry places it on the table instead. “It was short notice. We’ll figure it out soon, but until then this is where you’ll be staying. Now, you remember who to use everything?” 

“Yes. Well… except for the washer.” Draco made a face. “Stupid little packets.” 

\--  
“Wow, so these are bunk beds?” Scorpius said happily as he climbed up the ladder onto the twin sized bed. “It’s kinda of small.” 

“Welp, not everyone has Queen or King size beds like at Hogwarts or Malfoy Manor.” 

“I guess I fit…” Scorpius peeked over. “Want to come up?”

“Nah, too crowded,” Albus looked around. “Um, come on, let’s go see what our Dads are up to.” 

“Okay,” 

They walked out of the room just in time for them to watch Harry screaming and attempting to put our a fire in the dryer and Draco shouting about how the idiot should have told him the dryer didn’t need to be lite.

“Never mind,” Albus pushed Scorpius back into the room. “Let me tell you something about the phone,” 

\--  
Draco and Scorpius were sitting in the living room putting their things into piles no that they had been unshrunk. As they finished, horribly, folding the last of this thing Draco picked up the black box that was on the coffee table. 

Curiously Draco pressed a few buttons when suddenly the large box across from them lite up and with a booming voice, a man was there shouting about selling something. It startled both of them that Draco threw the remote at the tv as Scorpius latching onto his side trying to hide from it. 

\--

Harry was just checking in on the Malfoy’s when he walked into an apartment just to ask if they needed anything only to find Draco beating the TV with the broom as Scorpius was hiding behind Draco shouting for his dad to ‘Kill it, Dad, kill it!’


End file.
